ONE DIRRECRTION FANFICTION WILL FIND EPEISODE 1AND 2 SOMWHERE IN MY C
by onedirectionforeverandever2010
Summary: Its relaxing funny wied says alot about me and my personal effect on one directiojn i mean ive been the longest direction er probly the best
One Direction Fanfiction

ep.3 The second day. Today i'm making the words for the fiction bigger than usual some of you requested that so i will enjoy follow me girl_from_england thanks enjoy!

i will start off where we left

Harry: What are you doing lou

Louis: Harold Styles

Harry: don't call me by my full name louis

Louis: harry i diden't know you were having company tonight and you also didn't tell me that you and Jasmine were dating

Harry: why should i it's not like we are dating remember we are as you said '' we are taking a break'' remeber that louis

Louis: of course i remeber but i diden't exspect you to move on so quickly i thought the week would go by fast and me and you would be back to larry

Harry: lou if you didnt want to go on the break then why did you ask

Jasmine: i'm sorry i'll just leave bye harry see you tommorrow

Harry: no jasmine wait

Jasmine: no it's okay if you and lou were together then why diden't say so?

Harry: me and lou aren't together for the week

Louis: no Jasmine it's fine you 2 stay i'll leave

Jasmine: lou are you sure cause i can leave anytime you want i swear

Louis: no that's fine i'm okay with you and harry dating good luck

Jasmine: okay well see ya lou

Louis: bye

Harry: jasmine im sorry you had to witness that lou was still mad over our break

Jasmine: Harry i love you i want to be your girlfriend that lasted longer than the others

Harry: and i love you too even more than lou i think

Harry: Jasmine we can date behind lou's back but we gotta keep it a secret okay

Jasmine: okay (smiles at harry)

Harry: come here (grabs jasmine and stars kissing her neck)  
Jasmine:(throws harry on the bed)

meanwhile in liam and nialls room

Liam: hey dident lou just leave?

Niall: yeah how come theres so much noise coming from upstairs?

Liam: wait i know jasmine and harry

Niall: WHAT dose lou know

Liam: it wouldent matter there on there break and harrys going to end up cheating for the first time ever'

Niall: yeah thats true

all of a sudent gigi bursts into liam and niall room and shouts

GIgi: ahhhh

Niall: whats wrong gigi

Gigi: im sick and tired of zayn he cheated on me

Liam: no

Gigi: liam what was that suposed to mean

Liam: nothing it's just that zayn has cheated on you over 2 times

Gigi: WHAT WHY WOULD YOU KEEP A SECRET THAT BIG FROM ME

Niall: well you just exsplianed it it was a secret

meanwhile back with harry and jasmine

Jasmine: and you never touched or seen a boob untilll now

all of a sudden louis comes in throught the door

Louis:Harry im back

Harry:Jasmine you've got to hide

Jasmine: harry im your girlfriend not Louis Tomlinson

Harry: right sorry i thought the break was over

Louis: Harry

Harry: im in my room lou

louis comes in harrys room and sees jasmine and harry naked and clothes on the floor

Louis: oh jasmine your still here

Jasmine: lou im sorry i'll hust grab my things and leave

Harry:no she souldent have to leave all because you say thats its not okay to see other peaple while were on this break

Louis: no your right jasmine your fine

Jasmine:no i should leave your his roomate i should respect that

jasmine leaves and runs down the hall buttoning her shirt

Louis: what was that

Harry: that was my girlfriend

Louis:oh what did you guys do

Harry: Louis it was none of your biseness

Harry: you know what lou i don't think that its healthy that i stay in a room with you

Louis: neither do i

Harry:im going to share a room with zayn

Louis: and ill share this room with gigi

so louis and harry sparated from each other

louis called gigi and told her that it was okay to come back cause he dident know so the story line changed

Louis is dating gigi

harry is dating Jasmine

Liam,zayn and niall are compelatly single the first one to give a request on who should we introduce to niall liam and zayn thanks for all the love bye lots of love girl_from_england

btw im jasmine becasue my name is jasmine

and i will find episode 1 and 2 sorry for the delay


End file.
